Uncover
by senaxeth
Summary: Gon has always been on good terms with Hisoka, his brother, and Gon knew Hisoka would never hurt him because brothers don't hurt each other, right? Gon just hoped Hisoka won't do much worse when he found out that Gon knew his brother's secret. Warning: Yaoi, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Incest, Gon is 12, Hisoka is 27 etc.
1. Ch 1: My Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** This was inspired by a movie and I was fascinated by the relationship of the characters in the movie Found (2012) and rephrased some lines because their lines were great. Although the real movie contains no real sexual attraction between the characters, there are brotherly love interaction there and I interpreted it as one with the sexual kind for this fic. I honestly think Killua and Illumi would fit the characters' role better but I don't ship them as much as I ship HisoGon, I think. It depends, really.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Incest, Age Difference, Gon is 12, Hisoka is 27, Killing, Sexual Fantasy in Hisoka's part, Possible Bloodplay, Minor Character Death, Bullying, etc.

Please do not continue if any of those themes displeases or intolerable for you and I do not condone the characters' actions. Also, please excuse wrong grammar, repeated use of words and narrow-minded creativity in this fic.

Thanks for my friend, Patty, for criticizing my works :DD

 **Summary:** Gon has always been on good terms with Hisoka, his brother, and Gon knew Hisoka would never hurt him because brothers don't hurt each other, right?

Gon just hoped Hisoka won't do much worse when he found out that Gon knew his brother's secret.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Brother's Secret**

Gon stares at the bag in his brother's closet.

Gon shouldn't be inside his brother's room right now without his brother's permission. But he is. Gon stared hard at the black duffel bag inside his brother's closet, his hazel colored eyes wide and unblinking. His hand twitched, moving to grab the bag in his brother's closet. Gon's body moved fluidly, already used to opening his brother's secret whenever he had the chance when his brother is out.

Gon kneels on the floor, putting the duffel bag in front of him, and reached for the plastic gloves tucked behind his pants that were covered by his white baggy shirt. Gon's eyes still held his gaze on his brother's bag while putting the gloves on both his hands, not needing to look anywhere else but what held his interests at the moment.

Heart beat increasing, Gon reached for the zipper and starts to open the black leather bag that held his brother's secret. A pungent smell assaulted his nose the moment he fully opened the bag but he paid no heed to it as he keeps on staring at his brother's secret, mesmerized by the surreal reality that led a human head in his brother's bag.

Gon lifted it up to look at it completely. Every few days it's a new head. Usually they are men. But one time he had a little boy's head in there. Today was a boy, by the looks of it, slightly older than him by three or four years.

The dried blood splattered around the head made his plastic gloves cling to it, giving him a difficult time when he begin to drag down his fingers starting from the closed eyes up to the slightly parted lips. The head on Gon's hands felt cold to the touch. He contemplates to the times that the head once held thoughts and feelings. It kissed somebody it loved and now it's just a head in a black duffel bag.

Gon truly hoped he won't end up that way.

Gon worries about his brother finding out. If Hisoka found out Gon sneaked inside his room, he would probably kill him too. Killers always kill the nosy people or what the killers in horror movies have done whenever Gon watches it.

"Gon!" The boy was woken up from his musings when he heard his aunt Mito called his name. Gon carefully placed the head inside its holder and positions it inside his brother's closet the same way it was previously situated. Or so he hoped.

Gon made his way down the stairs to meet his aunt Mito.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Gon?"

"Sorry. I was upstairs."

Gon proceeded to sit on the chair on their dining area, watching his aunt pacing at the kitchen in preparing for dinner. Gon's legs are swinging back and forth while waiting for the right moment to ask his aunt for permission.

"Ne, Mito-san…" Gon started off.

His aunt hummed inquiringly. "Is it alright if Killua and I go see a movie at his place?" Gon asked, looking at his aunt with hopeful eyes.

Mito looked at Gon and saw him using his puppy dog eyes on her. She sighed, she found herself giving into Gon's request faster than before. "Alright," Gon readies himself to shout his gratitude to his aunt when his aunt interrupted him.

"But be back before 3" Aunt Mito added which earned her a sound of protest from Gon,

"Mou, Mito-san! I'm already twelve, not five." Gon crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't need a curfew." His just aunt chuckles softly at Gon's childishness. Whatever Gon said, he was still a kid in her eyes.

Their eyes landed on the entryway when the entrance door opened. Hisoka, with his bright colored outfit that screams magician, walked imposingly towards the staircase. His face held a frown and his dark aura was intimidating to both Gon and his aunt.

Gon watches his brother took a couple of steps ascending the staircase when Hisoka suddenly stops when he heard aunt Mito muttered an audible "He could've said at least 'I'm home'."

Gon felt uncomfortable in his seat when his brother went down and fixed aunt Mito a dark look. After a few seconds, his frown changed into a grin so wide making his eyes close forming a shape of an inverted U. Hisoka walked to Gon's chair in a couple of strides and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Gon tensed up at the unexpected contact.

When Hisoka opened his eyes slightly, Gon shuddered at the cold look directed at his aunt and Hisoka secretly reveled on taking note of the shiver. Without taking Hisoka's eyes off of aunt Mito, Gon felt Hisoka's hand on his shoulder slowly caressed his neck on his way to Gon's chin, tilting it towards him. "I did say 'I'm home', didn't I, Gon-kun?~" Hisoka's tone was deep and playful. Hisoka stared at aunt Mito for few second then tilted his face downward to meet his little brother's uneasy expression.

Gon didn't know what to feel. "Y-Yeah." Gon lied. The answer Gon gave unconsciously is what he thought Hisoka wanted to hear. Besides he didn't exactly heard if Hisoka really did say that when he entered or not. Gon's sweat rolled down from his temple to the side of his cheek.

Hisoka watched the wet substance trailed down and licks his lips. Gon's eyes darted his eyes to the dark pink appendage that leaves a trail of saliva on Hisoka's previously dried lips.

"Well, welcome home then." Aunt Mito said, breaking the two brother's eye contact. Hisoka then turned the other way to resume ascending the stairs. Gon watches his brother's back, still feeling the lingering heat of Hisoka's hand on his chin.

Gon looked down; his thoughts are in a storm about what just happened. But before he could think up further, aunt Mito, once again, interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Gon, go upstairs and do your homework now. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Aunt Mito suggested. Her face looked troubled by the brothers' interaction earlier, although she tried to hide it by using the firm but soft voice to Gon; she knew he could detect her uneasiness.

Gon, sensing that he shouldn't protest anymore, agreed willingly, "Okay."

* * *

Dinner was an uneventful event. The only people o the table was Aunt Mito and Gon. Hisoka, as always, just ate in his room and Aunt Mito's husband, probably in a nightclub somewhere, his aunt supplied, is not present as well. Gon couldn't help but feel unwanted. At least aunt Mito is here, Gon thought gratefully.

Gon was doing his homework on his bed, lying on his stomach. He should've been finished before dinner but he always got a hard time with dealing math, so now, he is now past his bedtime. Gon was so focused on the math problem so he didn't hear his door opened.

Gon was startled when a hand touches the curve of his back. Whipping his head to face the intruder, he was surprised to see Hisoka's figure. Hisoka sat gently beside Gon, his hand still present on Gon's back and his other hand placed on the bed in front of him.

"Do you need my help, Gon-kun? ~" Hisoka questioned, already knowing the answer to his question by the smirk on his face.

Gon stared at Hisoka, his hair down from after shower and a towel around his neck, his dress shirt unbuttoned on the top part, gracing Gon with Hisoka's dripping wet collarbone and chest.

Hisoka bent a bit forward to see Gon's homework. Gon's eyes never leaving the presented patch of skin, now having a closer look because of his brother leaning forward. Hisoka bent a little more so his dress shirt dangles at the front from his position, giving space for a delectable view for his little brother. Hisoka's nipples are showing off and his impressive abs now visible.

Gon gulped unconsciously. He could feel a stirring inside the lower part of his abdomen.

Hisoka smirked but cooled his expression to a questioning one. "You don't want me to help you Gon-kun?" He tilted his head to look at Gon.

This immediately caught Gon's attention. Blushing furiously, Gon was afraid that he was caught ogling his brother, he stuttered out his reply. "N-No! I-I mean, Yes please!"

Gon instantly turned to face his homework, still slightly blushing. "Umm, this part here…"

* * *

During the tutoring session, nothing interesting enough happened, much to Gon's disappointment, although the said person was unaware of it.

Finally they are done. Gon sighed tiredly, blinking his eyes from drowsiness. He felt the added weight to the bed lift and when he turned to look at Hisoka, all Gon saw was his back exiting Gon's room. "Hisoka." Gon called out, yawning tiredly.

Hisoka halted his steps.

"Thanks." Gon muttered, rubbing his eyes. He dozed off before he could hear his brother's reply.

With half lidded eyes that glimmer with hidden intent, Hisoka covered his mouth with one hand, grinning madly, Hisoka whispered, "Anything for you, Gon."


	2. Ch 2: Gon's Typical Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** Killua's here :DD

 **Warning:** Bullying. OC. Not much happening. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words.

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon goes to school like always while keeping his own secrets.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gon's Typical Day**

Gon was sitting outside eating his lunch when he spotted his best friend Killua. "Oi! Killua!" Gon shouted at the white haired kid skating his way to the entrance of the school. The white haired kid perked up from the familiar voice. Gon saw his friend turning his head from side to side, looking for him. Gon waved his hand to get his friend's attention.

Killua's eyes shone in recognition when he spotted a green clad boy sitting on the bench waving a sandwich at him. Killua tried not to show his eagerness from seeing his best friend. He calmly walks to where Gon was sitting, he cooled his expression from being nonchalant but he couldn't hide the tiny smile cracking from his lips.

"Oomph!" When he reached Gon, he was startled by the embrace he got from his best friend, pulling him forward, making him stumble in his steps and resulting in him awkwardly falling to Gon's front.

"You idiot!" Killua exclaimed trying, not really, hard from breaking Gon's hold on him.

Gon paid no mind to his friend's struggles. "I missed you Killua!" Gon finally broke his embrace to look at his friend's face. Gon's happy face turned into a concerned look. "Ne, Killua, you okay? Your face is red."

Killua blushed some more. He stood up abruptly, his eyes not meeting Gon. "Shut up idiot. Let's just go back." Killua started to walk away.

"Wha-! Wait for me Killua!" Gon hurriedly finished his sandwich in two bites. He looked at Killua's form from afar. He started to follow his best friend when he was stopped by a figure that bumped into him.

Gon bumped his nose hard. "Ouch!"

"Where are you going? Let's play first." It was a delinquent from the senior high school. The blond hair and bad expression on his face told Gon that this guy is the bad guy that has been bullying Gon since he started middle school.

"Dylan." Gon muttered the name distastefully. "What do you want?"

Dylan and his cronies smirked. "Oh, you know, nothing much." Dylan said, readying his fist for a punch. "I just wanted to do this again." He swung his arms. Gon closed his eyes in pain. The punch that was delivered on his face hurts; he could taste his blood inside.

Gon, expecting to be hit again, now continued to close his eyes in acceptance. When more of the expected pain didn't come, he opened his eyes to see his best friend holding Dylan's wrist. Killua's hold is so hard Gon could see the veins ready to burst from the skin.

Dylan yelled from the unbearable pain. "Aughh!"

Gon looked at his friend and saw Killua's eyes dark and wide. He swiftly kicked Dylan's side, sending the delinquent flying a few meters away. His cronies just looked at their leader in disbelief then turning to the white haired kid's form dripping with menacing aura. They squeaked in fear before running off to their leader to get away.

Gon looked at Killua admirably. "Wow Killua, you sure know how to kick."

"Idiot! Why didn't you even fight back?" Killua looked at him pointedly.

Gon just smiled. His cheek hurts from being stretched, courtesy of the punch but that never stops him from smiling before so why stop now. He grinned sadly at Killua's disappointed face, rubbing his hand at the back of his spiky hair apologetically. "Hehe. Sorry."

Killua closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, resigned to accept his friend's gentle nature. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary."

Killua grabbed a hold of Gon's hand, pulling him to their destination. Gon stared at their intertwined hands before looking at the back of Killua's head. Gon stared at his best friend's flushed cheeks and reddened ears.

Gon softly chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, idiot."

* * *

Gon has finished being patched up by the nurse and now walking with Killua to their respective classrooms until a high pitch voice called out to them.

"Onii-chan! Gon!" A girl with long black hair runs to them.

"Hi! Alluka." Gon greeted with a wave of a hand. Killua just opened his arms, ready to receive an attack from Alluka.

Alluka just giggled when he squeezed his brother. "Hi Gon! Onii-chan, Illumi-nii is being mean to me again."

Killua suddenly removed Alluka's arms around him, shocked. "What?! I'm gonna talk to him right now. Let's go." Killua then stopped.

"Oh, see you later Gon." And with that, Gon watched Killua walked away with his sibling, muttering about a control loving bastard. Gon just shrugged his shoulders and went to the toilet.

Gon thought about his best friend's relationships with his siblings. They certainly are close. It made Gon felt a little bit of envy. Him and Hisoka are brothers but he doesn't know what kind of relationship they have since Gon felt wrong somehow when in Hisoka's presence.

Gon was already washing his hands when the door to the washroom opened. He didn't pay much attention to it but he saw a familiar face behind his back reflected on the mirror. Suddenly, his collar was grabbed by the strong arms and drags him to a stall. He was thrown on the toilet seat and a grunt escaped his lips from the impact on his back. He heard the lock click before he looked up and saw his assailant: Dylan.

"What do you-" Gon questioned but was ceased by the crushing pain in his gut. Dylan just kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Gon coughed harshly, his mouth open in shock making his spit dribble down his chin.

Before Gon recovered from the attack, he was met with a series of punches and kicks around his face and stomach. Dylan then reached for Gon's shorts and started to unbutton it. Gon instinctively tried to kick the bully but when he did, his ankles were grabbed and the end of his shorts was being pulled off. When Gon's shorts were removed from his legs, Gon curled in on himself, holding his arms around his face and lifting his knees up to protect his body from Dylan's view and assault. Gon could barely hear the angry yells of the bully from the pain he's inflicting on him. The last thing he heard before black surrounded him was the jumbled shouts and yells of someone outside the stalls.


	3. Ch 3: His Brother's Question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** I just realized Gon may sound so weak here. I dunno why that happened O_O

 **Warning:** Gon said an awkward sentence (for me, it is), OOC. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words.

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon woke up after the incident and finds himself in his brother's room. Again.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Brother's Question**

When Gon woke up, he was already in his room. He noticed that he's now wearing his green shorts. He tried to stand up but stops when the pain hit him back full force. His head hurts and he couldn't feel his face, the pain undoubtedly numbing his senses. His body felt like he was hit by truck. All in all, Gon felt awful.

Gon saw a piece of paper on his bedside table beside a pill and a glass of water. _Drink this Gon and you'll feel better. Let's talk when I get back but you know I have to go back to work for now. Love, Aunt Mito._

Gon obeyed and swallowed the pill with the help of the water. He looks at his window and could tell that it was around 2 to 3 in the afternoon. His brother shouldn't be home from work yet. Gon tried to sit up again. Now prepared for the oncoming pain, he could bear with it for now. He trudges his way out of his room with difficulty but he brushed off the pain and silently walked into his aunt's room, after tucking the plastic gloves behind his pants.

Gon didn't know why he does it but he was a curious child so he still risks it even when he knows he's going to pay for sticking his nose on someone else's business one day.

He gently dropped on the floor and looked for a box that contains his aunt Mito's secrets. Love letters for a man named Ging. Gon wondered, if she kept her letters for him for so long, then why didn't she marry that Ging instead.

Aunt Mito's husband, Tarou, keeps his secrets on the attic. Unlike Aunt Mito's secret, his are much less innocent. It was a box full of magazines containing women in the nude. The first time Gon saw it, he swear to never see them again.

Gon found himself sneaking inside his brother's room again. He closed the door and went for the closet. Gon wore his plastic gloves and grabbed the duffel bag and noticed that it was light. When he opened the bag, his suspicions were correct when he didn't saw any head this time, only the previous victims' blood remains.

Nothing more can be done for that matter so he returned it in the closet and place his gloves back. Gon lets his eyes roam the place before his eyes set on the deck of cards on the bedside table. He picked it up slowly and carefully looks the details of the cards. Gon picks up several cards and puts it between his fingers, imitating his brother when he's playing magic tricks. Gon looked into the mirror and began to impersonate his brother.

Gon puts his left hand to his hip jutting it to the side and tilted his head slightly upwards. He made his eyes small to copy Hisoka's sharp look and tries to smirk just like his brother. Finally, he covered his bottom lip with a card for the finishing touch.

Gon lowered his voice and said, "Bungee gum is so deliciouuus." Gon practically moaned the sentence but it sounded weird to his ears so he started to laugh gently, mindful of the pain in his stomach.

* * *

Hisoka entered the empty house quietly. He just finished his work for today, a very easy one so it was a boring day for him. His victim didn't even put up a fight so he didn't really get to see some action. A very boring day indeed, until he was standing in front of his room's door, hand ready to turn the door knob, when he heard a familiar voice moan followed by a mumble inside his room. Hisoka's pants tightened.

Hisoka opened the door fully and saw Gon doing a pose and laughing quietly after. By the looks of it, Gon was imitating him with a bruised face. Gon still haven't noticed him entering the room.

Hisoka truly wanted to act on his urges at the moment but if he did, Gon might run away from him. He needs to make Gon understand him first before he act so he changes his amused expression to an annoyed big brother face. He released his killing intent.

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka's voice startled Gon, making the boy jump from his place and clutch the front of his shirt, his heart beating fast from being caught.

Hisoka was beside Gon instantly and gripped Gon's wrist tightly. The card on Gon's hand is slowly falling to the floor. Gon looked up at his brother fearfully. His thought revolving around the head inside his brother's closet. He stares at Hisoka's eyes wondering if he would be the next to fill up his brother's duffel bag.

Hisoka's cold gaze was calmed when he felt Gon's frame shaking. He inwardly smirked, as if he could read Gon's thoughts. Hisoka watches as Gon's lips parted to answer his question.

"Your door was unlocked so I-" Hisoka interrupted Gon's explanation.

"Don't come in here. Get out." Hisoka's voice was dominant in the enclosed room and Gon know he should obey without another moment to waste.

Before Gon could leave his brother's room, Hisoka's voice, once again, stopped him.

"What happened to your face?" Hisoka asked accompanied by the murderous look on his face, his hands shaking from controlled rage.

Gon hesitated but he knew better than to make his brother wait. "...Some bully punched and kicked me." Gon looked down from shame, not really willing to explain more but when silence met his admittance, he looked up. Gon saw the cold look in his brother and hopefully not directed to him. When Hisoka kept on looking at him, Gon knew he was waiting for him to elaborate what really happened; Gon went beside Hisoka sitting on his bed, their thighs almost touching from the closeness.

"He punched me on the face but then Killua stopped him before hitting me a second time but after we went to the infirmary and Killua and I separated, I then went to the toilet." Gon started explaining; feeling his bruises throbbed from the memory.

Gon felt an arm around his waist pulling him in half embrace. Hisoka is comforting him. Gon let his tears fall from his eyes not because of the pain from the bully but because of the affection that he got from his brother. It's been so long since his brother held him like this and the tears of joy just won't stop. But still, he continued. "He suddenly grabbed my collar and dragged me to one of the stalls and pushed me inside. At first, he started to kick my stomach but then he started to reach for my shorts and then he removed it." Gon's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and Hisoka's look, if possible, turned even more deadly.

"I tried to cover myself but he got even angrier and attacked me with a series of kicks and punches. I don't remember much of it after that since I think I already lost consciousness." Gon finishes his story with a hiccup. He finally looked up from his brother beside him and saw his blank look facing him. "Eeeeep!" Gon squeaked in surprise from the sudden cold that entered his shirt.

"Hmm." Hisoka hummed calmly as his hold on Gon's waists tightened and his other hand finds its way beneath Gon's shirt, feeling up Gon's abdomen to watch Gon's reaction. When he prodded at a particular part, Gon winces slightly and quivered involuntarily.

Gon, with his tear streak face, sighed when Hisoka finally pulled his hands off of Gon's shirt.

"Gon." Hisoka said quietly, his voice barely held any emotions but smile was plastered on his face. "What's his name again?"

Gon looked at his brother and without thinking, he blurted out the name. "Dylan Smith."

Hisoka lifted his hand and touched Gon's cheek, feeling the tears that gathered around it, his light touch sending shivers down Gon's spine. "You really shouldn't enter my room, you know? "

Gon lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip in worry. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Next time ask for permission first, okay?~"Hisoka leered. "Or you'll found yourself in danger."

Nodding his head, Gon decided to leave his brother. Gon knew how true the statement was. He left while golden eyes that glint in the light followed his form. Gon doesn't know what to think of Hisoka's actions. Sometimes he is caring but then the next thing Gon knew Hisoka would look at him with those cold eyes.

* * *

"Mito-san, I'm going to stay over at Killua's place this night. Is that okay?"

His aunt looked at his innocent looking nephew. "Okay. Just be sure not to exert yourself too much. You still haven't fully healed." Mito continued to wash the plates. "And I'll pick you up at 10." Mito added.

"Okay! Thanks Mito-san!" Gon beamed. Pleased to hear Mito-san's approval.

Gon spend the night at Killua's place and was back at 10 P.M.

* * *

That night, Gon still hasn't slept and was listening to a radio about scary events when suddenly a lightning struck outside, brightening the whole room for a split second before the electricity went out, the pouring rain creating muffled echoes of harsh dripping around the house.

Gon got up and went to his brother's door. "Hisoka?" He whispered loudly but no one answered. "Hisoka?" Gon tried again but was met with silence.

Gon twisted the doorknob and pushes inside the room. "I need a flashlight, Hisoka?" He called while peeking around the room. Hisoka was not around. He started to rummaged through under the bedside table and found the one he's looking for. A rattling sound came from the window.

Without further hesitation, Gon swiftly slipped under the bed, his erratic heart beating faster than the feet walking around the room. _Hisoka!_

He presses himself on the floor, wanting the ground to swallow him right now. He could hear the faint thudded sounds of the steps Hisoka's making. He hugged the flashlight tighter.

"Hmm~ I wonder where I put it." Hisoka mumbled to himself. Gon's heart jumped at the voice. Hisoka rummages through his closet. "Aha!~ Here it is." Gon saw a dirty shovel dragged across the room until it stopped at his front and Hisoka crouched to find something on the bedside table.

"Huh? I think I put the flashlight in here." Hisoka's voice was toned with confusion. "Maybe it rolled under the bed?" Gon couldn't help but think Hisoka knew the he was there. His breath stopped at the approaching hand, trying to feel the said item.

Gon pushed the flashlight away and rolled it to the moving hand. Hisoka caught it and opened the light. Gon was momentarily blinded by the uncomfortable light that flashes in his face, making him scrunches his eyes closed and covered it with his hand.. "Oh. Here it is.~"

Gon waited for the sounds of Hisoka's feet and the rattling sound of the window to stop before he bolted out of the room in a new record speed. Gon closed his doors and went to his window to see if Hisoka is leaving.

The curtains were slightly apart, and he peeked outside, only for the lighting to strike and illuminates Hisoka's hunched and wet figure looking at his way. Gon hides hurriedly at the side and clutched his chest in fright.

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly can't think of anything Gon might say in imitating Hisoka other than: _"Bungee gum is so deliciouuus."_ I am terribly sorry for this one.


	4. Ch 4: Gon's Decision and Their Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** Yaay! Killua's here again. And the update might slow down since I read the next few chapters again and it feels like the scenes are borderline unrealistic so I'd like to change it.

 **Warning:** The usual. Not much brutal and bloody happenings. OOC. This is story is based on a film. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words.

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon contemplates his brother's actions and decided to tell it to Killua.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gon's Decision and Their Reaction

Gon wake up disoriented and tired from the lack of sleep. He stood up to prepare for the day and went to the bathroom. His heart jumped from seeing his brother inside, his mind still remembering the events of last night.

"Good morning, Gon.~" Hisoka greeted. "You look tired. What did you do last night?" Hisoka questioned, smiling slightly from his position in front of the mirror. Gon noted that Hisoka's hair is still wet from shower and only a thin towel was covering his hips. Gon averted his eyes and willed himself to go inside and talk to his brother.

"I couldn't sleep. The storm kept me up all night." Gon tried to answer normally. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Hisoka chuckled at the scene. "It's still early, Gon.~ You should go back to sleep."

Gon approached him and looked at his brother. "Nah. I'll just watch movies."

Hisoka agreed at the idea."Okay.~" Gon looked at him for a little while before looking down at his feet. Gon was hesitant and Hisoka could see this so he waited. "Hisoka?" Soft defeated voice came out of Gon's mouth. Hisoka hummed.

"What if I hit Dylan back? Wouldn't it make him more mad? If I hit him and it doesn't hurt him, wouldn't he just hit me harder? " Gon asked Hisoka, his voice full of confusion and sadness.

Hisoka lifted Gon's chin with his index finger. "You don't have to worry about Dylan and besides, it's your free day." Hisoka smiled while looking at Gon's sad hazel eyes.

Gon stares at his brother's golden eyes before replying, "Okay." Hisoka then, let go of his chin and started his way out of the bathroom. "Ne, Hisoka. Can I go through your collection? Killua and I are gonna watch movies tonight."

Hisoka's smirk vanished and was replaced by a frown at the mention of the silver head. "Sure.~" He agreed anyway. "But only because you asked it nicely.~"

* * *

Screams could be heard around the room. The main character is being chased by a zombie that is blind but has a good hearing. Why would the main character scream if they already knew that? Are they stupid? "Oi, Gon, this movie is boring and it looks fake. Let's watch something else." Killua said as he bit the chocolate bar.

"What? But it's getting good!" Gon looked at Killua in disbelief. The scene changed to the zombie having the main character cornered onto the wall. "Look! The zombie is gonna eat her." When Gon looked back to the movie, it surely wasn't what he is expecting, he gaped. Right after he said that, the zombie started to strip the girl and grinds into her behind.

"Heh. I didn't know you like this kind of movie, Gon. The zombie is definitely _eating_ her now." Killua teased, trying to stifle his laugh, and reached for the remote to stop the movie.

Killua looked at Gon trying to explain but failed to do so. "Wha— I di- " Gon sputtered before closing his mouth, his face blushing furiously from embarrassment at Killua's teasing.

"Ngh. Killua, you know I didn't mean it like that." Gon pouted, blush still evident on his face.

Killua's chuckles became full blown laughter, wheezing at his friend's reaction. "Yeah, yeah. Even when you became a zombie, I can't imagine you could eat any one like _that_." Killua said between laughter and then after a while, he stops. Killua thought for a moment if he should say this but before he could stop himself, he said it anyway. "Rather, I can only imagine you being eaten." _by me_. He didn't dare speak the last two words though. Killua looked at Gon, fishing for any reaction.

Gon puts his hand on his chin, thinking hard."Hmm, if the one eating me is Killua, then, I'll be glad to give you myself! " Gon exclaimed, satisfied at his conclusion. Killua choked on his chocolate bar and looked at his friend's innocent smiling face. Killua's face flush with embarrassment and possibly joy. How could Gon say those things so easily?! Does Gon have no shame?!

Killua could only looked at Gon in shock before turning his head to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment with, "Shut up, idiot!"

Gon looks at him for a moment. "I have another movie we can watch after this." He stated. Killua didn't glance in his direction. "Oh. What is it? Is it good?" Killua inquired.

"I don't know. I took it from my brother's movie stacks earlier." Gon admitted. "Headless and it's unrated." At the revelation, Killua stared at Gon knowingly, his grin visible from the dim lights.

They played the movie.

Gon munches at the popcorn when he breaks the silence, "So, what happened at school today?"

"Nothing much. Dylan wasn't even there." Killua said while munching on his chocolate bar. Gon hummed.

The movie scene was displaying an old quality video of a masked man on an abandoned building, screams of a girl echoes around the building. Gon looked at the man and can't help thinking it's Hisoka.

The masked man caressed the now headless corpse and took the victim's head with one hand, blood pooling around the man's feet. The man sat on a chair and the camera was angles so they couldn't see past lower his stomach; he lowered the girl's lifeless head to his lap and made a gesture of an up and down motion with the head.

Gon still can't take his eyes away from the disturbing scene until Killua interrupted his daze. "Your brother's sick." Killua accused, crumpling his nose in disgust at the scene. "I just knew your brother would like these things," He continued. "Come on, just look at Hisoka's face and attire."

"Killua." Gon's voice was quiet but held the warning tone needed for Killua to shut his mouth. Gon wanted to continue to defend his brother but found his throat restricted for whatever reason. His mouth had gone dry and he swallowed, attempting to moisten his mouth. He couldn't continue because Gon knew that he couldn't prove Hisoka's innocence, not when Gon himself is a witness to it every time he opened his brother's bag.

"Sorry."

Gon didn't answer and Killua stayed low for the rest of the movie, not wanting to upset his friend's mood. He still hasn't asked about the incident yesterday with Dylan and he's itching to ask Gon of his wellbeing but he restrained himself. Gon would be further upset if he asks him. Killua knew Gon would take it as a pity and Gon doesn't like that.

After the movie ended, Gon made up his mind. Killua is his best friend and he wanted someone who could understand him. If he revealed Hisoka's secret to Killua and since he is smart, maybe he would understand better, that Hisoka didn't mean to do it but he did it because he needed to protect Gon.

Gon stood up. "I want to show you something."

Gon took the bag from his brother's room and drops it on his bed. "Open it." Gon ordered and Killua, confused by his friend's attitude, asked Gon. "What's inside?"

"Just open it, Killua." Gon said. Killua laughed to ease the tension around the room. "Don't tell me it's a head inside that bag, just like in the movies. Haha" Killua teased Gon but when he received no reply, he started to unzip the bag and a putrid smell assaulted his nose. He covered his nose and backed off.

Gon started explaining. "You see, Killua, Hisoka's not bad. He's just doing it to protect me." Gon dipped his hand inside and grabbed something. Killua's eyes widen in shock as he saw Dylan's bloody head on Gon's hands. Bile was finding his way through his throat and he put his hand to his mouth to stop it. "Uughhh-"

Killua coughed a few more times looked at Gon and saw his previously warm brown eyes turned dark and unfocused. "G-Gon." Killua started to plead for Gon's attention and he succeeded. Gon's eyes snapped to him and hurriedly put Dylan's head inside the bag; he put the bag inside his closet for now and helps Killua immediately.

Gon assisted him up to walk to their bathroom and Killua started throwing up when he got to the toilet. Gon tried to soothe his friend by circling his hand on Killua's back. Gon regrets his decision to show the head to Killua. _What if Killua wouldn't be friends with him anymore?_ Gon should've thought it more thoroughly before making hasty decision like that.

Mito heard the sound and quickly made her way upstairs to see Killua retching on the toilet. She turned to Gon. "What happened?"

"We were just watching a movie and Killua started feeling sick." He lied through his teeth, guilt eating up his heart at the sight of his best friend.

Mito, in her worried state, didn't notice his nephew lied to her and turned to her nephew's friend, she said, "I'll call your mom, Killua." Killua didn't answer but she didn't wait for him to answer and call Killua's mom to pick him up and explain the situation.

Gon just watched sadly on his window at Killua's retreating back, Killua's mother showed up and they were now on their way to their car. Gon's felt his eyes tear up for being such a bad friend. He only wanted for his best friend to understand his brother more, not make him feel sick! He would surely lose his best friend because of his desicion.

Gon went to bed at night feeling remorseful and fidgets under his covers with a guilt-stricken feeling that he didn't notice to care if he had forgotten something important. He slept restlessly that night.

* * *

The door creaked open to reveal Hisoka's sharp golden eyes wandering around the room. He went inside his little brother's room and the opened closet caught his attention. Hisoka stared at it before deciding to walk to it. He grabbed the handle of his duffel bag and glances at Gon's vulnerable sleeping face, his eyes gleaming with dangerous ferocity. Hisoka's choices are battling in his mind, whether to kill his precious hunter right now or to give him a day off before punishing him.

Hisoka's smirk widened at the thought of a punishment for his young interest. He walked towards the bed and leaned forward. Putting his finger on Gon's nose, he tapped it and chuckled darkly. "What a naughty kid you turned out to be, Gon-kun~"

Gon's only reply was a shiver and Hisoka can't help the tingle in his spine at the alluring reaction. He abruptly straightened himself and left his little brother's room, afraid that he, as much control as he had, would do something unplanned tonight to his sweet little hunter. ' _Yes, Gon is a hunter. He certainly sought something he shouldn't have.'_ Hisoka thought darkly.


	5. Ch 5: Their Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** Okay so here's the part where all will really start and I just realized it's nearing the end. And Hisoka magically appears and disappears from nowhere.

 **Warning:** The usual. Not much brutal and bloody happenings. OOC. Many inconsistencies going on here and crappy title. This is story is based on a film. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words.

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon waits to see what Hisoka will do now that he knows that Gon knew his secret.

* * *

Chapter 5: Their Encounter

It's the weekend and he's feeling tired than usual. Gon looked at the blurry vision of his room and when it landed on his wide open closet, fear gripped his stomach. Hisoka now knew and he's not safe anymore. Gon breathed deeply and tried to relax himself before he decided to walk out his door. He saw a note saying 'We'll talk later.'

Gon ripped it off. Hisoka wouldn't kill him. His assurance weakened. ' _Why would he, I'm his younger brother. He wouldn't do that, right?'_ Fear was crawling up his spine and doubt about his safety settles on his mind.

"Gon, get ready, we're going to eat out for breakfast today." His aunt called out, breaking him from his thoughts.

They were seated on the back of the café and were waiting for their order to arrive.

Mito looked at his nephew worriedly. "I think you might be sick of my cooking now, so I decided we eat out for breakfast today."

"Not really, Mito-san." Gon tried to smile at his aunt but failed, his smile turning to a grimace. "I'll just go to the bathroom." Gon stood up, the chair made a dragging noise and Mito watched the retreating small figure of his nephew. She sighed. Mito thought eating out would cheer up Gon, it always work but she guessed it didn't work for today.

Gon went to sit at the toilet cover to try to clear his mind a bit. He needed to be alone for this. Gon closed his eyes for a moment but it widened because of a knock on the stall door. "Someone's here." He called out. Gon expected the voice but it still frightened him.

"I know. Open up, Gon.~" His brother's voice was low and threat was lying under the tone.

Gon stiffened up and stood abruptly, he was filled with nervousness with what was about to happen. His brother waited patiently outside the stall, not bothering to repeat what he said because he knew Gon would obey. And Gon did.

Just as he finished opening the door, Hisoka pushed it suddenly making Gon jump from his position and Hisoka went inside the stall, locking the door on his way.

Hisoka lets the silence stretch for a minute, happily watching Gon squirm under his scrutiny. "How long did you know?" His voice low and calm. Not a good sign but Gon never knew if there was a time when it's a good sign.

Gon tried really hard not to flinch but he failed. "Kn-know what?" he tried to feigned innocence but it only further amuses Hisoka. He didn't show his amusement though. Hisoka wanted Gon to feel threatened and feel uncomfortable; his little hunter needed to know who's in control.

"Don't do that Gon, you're just gonna make me angrier." _Or harder._ Hisoka thought.

Gon clutched the end of his green shorts and still not looking at Hisoka, Gon bites his lower lip in nervousness. Hisoka stifled a moan at the sight. "Since we stopped sleeping together." Gon decided to answer honestly, lying at this point seems to be pointless.

Hisoka shuddered at Gon's innocent answer. He remembered those torturous nights where he restrained himself from raping the poor boy. If Hisoka hadn't insist on getting a new room, he was sure they were not talking right now and instead he would be fucking Gon on the wall behind him. Hisoka's groin jolted at the possibilities.

Poor Gon was maybe so lonely without his brother and decided to snoop around his room to feel closer to him. He smirked inwardly. Gon wouldn't be feeling lonely for much longer.

"Does anyone know?" He demanded. This information is important since another one would be added to his list and he needed to finish it quickly.

Gon looked up at him; his fear-filled eyes were wet and glassy. "Killua knew. I showed him last night." But Gon continued hurriedly, his tone pleading. "But he wouldn't tell anyone! I swear!"

Hisoka, of course, already knew this but needed to hear this from his little fruit's lips. And now he regrets it. Just the name of Illumi's younger brother slipping past his Gon's lips is excruciatingly unforgivable. Always Killua this, Killua that. Gon should only speak Hisoka's name like he worshiped him, begging him to be fucked harder and uttering it like a prayer to his god.

Hisoka's anger was displayed for Gon to see, his calm façade broken by just a mere name. But it wasn't just anyone's name. It was Illumi's brother's name and that fact pissed him off more than it should. He couldn't kill the white haired brat, not when Illumi's over protectiveness would be a hindrance. "Tsk."

Gon stared at the face of his older brother crumpling in contained anger. He shook at the killing intent emitting from Hisoka and before Gon could stop it, a whimper came out of his mouth.

The sound brought Hisoka back to Gon, who looks deliciously fuckable right now. It was confirmed. Hisoka is now sporting a permanent erection.

Hisoka decided to spare Gon for now; he wouldn't know what he could do to him with that look. He crouched low to Gon's level. He whispered on Gon's ear, his breath fanning the edges of Gon's pale ears. Hisoka didn't try to stop his moans from coming out of his mouth and said, "We're not done yet. We'll talk later. "

And with that, Hisoka left the stall and Gon heard the bathroom door close. Gon slumped on the floor before making his way out of the bathroom as well, his hands shaking and his walk wobbly.

He calmed himself before going to their table. "You took a while there, Gon. Are you alright?" His aunt inquired worriedly but he was tired and worried so he shrugged it off. "Yeah."

The taste of the supposedly delicious breakfast was bland and unappetizing for Gon and Mito don't know what to do so she stayed silent throughout breakfast. Even if she tried to converse with the little boy, his mind was elsewhere so it was no use. She sighed again.

* * *

After they arrived at the house, Gon hurriedly went to his room and sat on his bed, thinking what he could do now. He was dead. Hisoka's going to kill him for sure. He went downstairs and without his aunt knowing, ran out of the house.

He ran until his feet led him to an old junkyard, it was Gon and Killua's secret place. This is where they would play or if they wanted to be alone, just the two of them. _'Killua, I miss you'_ Gon thought longingly, his mind drifting to the memories that they shared in this tattered place.

The place was full of old things, the grass is unkempt and trees are surrounding the area. Gon thought he could hide here for the moment until Hisoka's anger dissipated. Gon hoped Hisoka would be back to normal after a day.

Gon looked around and found an old rusty trailer that was slightly elevated. He could hide there for now. Gon crouched and went under the trailer, his small body just fitting nicely but uncomfortably on the ground. He closed his eyes and waited with baited breath as he made himself melt with the ground as much as he could.

Time passes by and the warmth of the setting sun on his form covered a false security blanket around his shivering form. He exhaled silently, the anticipation that any time now Hisoka will find him, is making him squirm with excitement. Gon felt weird but couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, the light warming his eyes turned black and he wonders if the sun had already set. Gon opened his eyes to see his brother's glowing eyes. He shrieked in shock and did what any sane person would do in his situation. He ran.

He quickly crawled out under the trailer on the opposite side of where Hisoka is looking at him. Gon readily tensed his muscles and leaped off the ground so fast he could pass off as a blur. He started to blindly run, his feet taking control of his destination. He was heading to where the trees are located. He instinctively knew that the trees would serve as a cover and would possibly slow Hisoka down giving him time to find help.

Hisoka stood up from his crouching position as he watched the green clad boy runs off with undeniable speed. Hisoka's half hard erection at looking at Gon's face earlier, became harder as he thought of the potential that his little fruit possessed. "Nghhh." He moaned and started to run towards his prey, his lips forming maniacal grin that would scare people a radius away.

Gon looked at his back and saw his brother hot on his trails; the wind going against his face didn't seem to faze him as he tried to catch Gon. The darkness served as an advantage and disadvantage to Gon. He couldn't see in the dark but so would Hisoka. Gon just needed to find some place to shake Hisoka off.

Gon's breath was hard and fast as he run at his full speed, his little legs straining to put some force so he could still move forward and run from his brother. He was quickly getting tired and if he wanted to survive he needed to face Hisoka.

Gon stopped and turned around to put a kick on Hisoka's stomach, in which Hisoka blocked and another kick came from his other direction, making him bend his body backwards to dodge it. Not another second passed and Hisoka saw Gon readying his fist for a punch. The impact of the punch made him double over, Gon using this opportunity, kneed Hisoka on the face.

Gon moved backwards as he tried to catch his breath and he took it deeply. He looked at his brother's form, knees bend but his face was facing upwards from the attack, Hisoka's hands lying limply at his side.

Hisoka's mind was in ecstasy. He never knew his little pacifist of a brother could fight like that. _'Unnngh~ too much potential.'_ He could feel blood dripping from his nose as he look over at Gon's tired form. He wanted him. His smile widened and eyes glinting like a predator's. He needed Gon, now!

Gon was still waiting for his breath to return to normal as he cautiously watched Hisoka. Gon didn't know what happened; Hisoka was just in front of him but he suddenly vanished. Gon's widened eyes didn't see the upcoming impact on his nape and Gon's world turned black.

Hisoka catches the falling little body of his fruit. He made his way to their house, where he promised Gon's aunt that he would bring Gon back. Hisoka smirked evilly. Gon's aunt would never guess what would happen to her and his nephew's fate.


	6. Ch 6: His Aunt's Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor the movie Found (2012)

 **A/N:** Not too much dark here since I don't think I can really write emotions and stuffs. I'm sorry for the very late update and will probably stay late for the upcoming updates though I'm currently having doubts continuing the more sexual theme of this fic because of a guest reviewer on my other fic, Broken Innocence, on another site. Reviewer said some hateful stuff and I kinda like it (It is funny xD) yet it got me thinking that by creating stories with 'children' and 'rape' or 'abuse' in it is like I am normalizing that kinda thing, which I'm not. I just really want to delve deeper into those themes and although I cannot express it in my writings yet, I'm working on developing my way of writing. I'm kinda having hard time writing because of those lines of thoughts.

 **Warning:** Blood, sexual fantasy (not much of a fantasy really, just the same old Hisoka and I'm being cautious), Minor character getting hurt, Incest (though I can't really imagine them being related but for the sake of the plot, wait is there a plot? lol), Hisoka is 28 and Gon is 12. OOC. This is story is based on a film. Also, please excuse wrong grammar and repeated use of words.

 **Chapter Summary:** They had a small "talk" and aunt Mito walks in on them.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** His Aunt's Fate

Gone woke up with a massive headache, he clutched his aching nape and memories came flooding back to him. His eyes widen as he remembers.

He sat up abruptly but was stopped by Hisoka. "Stay in bed. You probably had a head ache." Gon saw a glass of water and a medicine on Hisoka's hands. Gon startled. He didn't notice the man beside him when he awoke.

"H-Hisoka…" Gon stared at him, scared but Hisoka just smiled and put the glass and medicine at the bedside table, Gon's eyes following the movement. Gon just noticed that they were in Hisoka's room.

Hisoka saw Gon's eyes wandering around the room fearfully, he sat on the bed with him then he pushed Gon's shoulders, which made Gon flinch at the touch, coaxing him to lie down. Hisoka noticed but didn't say anything about it. "Here, medicine for your head ache. ~" He took the medicine and lifted it inches away from Gon's mouth. He patiently waited for Gon to open his mouth.

Gon, still visibly scared, did not understand the silent command that his brother is saying. He frowned, eyebrows scrunching up in question of what was really asked of him.

Seeing the confusion on Gon's face, Hisoka opened his mouth and with a short, almost exhaled "Ah~", Gon automatically opens his dry lips but closes it quickly to moisten it. He tries to open it again, and this time, a little wider, unconsciously imitating his older brother.

Noticing the almost dazed look in Gon's face, he slowly puts the pills in Gon's awaiting mouth, his fingers lingering inside for just a moment before flattening his middle and forefinger to push the pills further inside Gon's mouth.

Feeling a foreign feeling sliding in his tongue, Gon realizes what he's brother is trying to do and tries to bite the intruding appendage. Hisoka saw the glint in the little boy's eyes and quickly remove his fingers. Gon puts so much force in the action that a clicking sound seems to echo in the quiet room.

Hisoka chuckled at the cute display of anger in front of him and handed the glass of water to the now fuming boy. His little fruit really is something, one moment his tail is between his legs, scared and weak, but one moment he's brave and will bite.

At the sound of his brother chuckling, Gon's stubbornness showed itself, not even moving to get the offered water even though the pill in his mouth is a bitter pill to swallow, literally.

Gon's pride is getting in the way of freeing himself from the ache in his head and the bitter taste in his mouth but the little upward quirk on his older brother's lips made his decision waver a little bit. At this, the tension in his shoulders lessened and he found himself accepting the offered clear glass of water. He drank it all in three big gulps which cause him to cough up some remaining liquid onto the older man's way.

Hisoka watched the boy struggle for his breathing, seemingly coughing endlessly and fighting for the misplaced water to leave his throat. His golden eyes glint dangerously at the sight of the choking boy. Gon, unaware of the older man's thoughts, felt his brother's hand unhelpful patting and occasionally rubbing his back, which in his coughing state; he swears he could feel the hand going lower with each rub.

Gon's coughing has subsided to little choking noises and he opened his eyes that he didn't realize that he had closed. Without noticing it, Hisoka was already an inch away from his face, grasping his chin and wiping his saliva with his thumb. Gon blushes at the proximity and tries to scramble away only to be stopped by the hand on his lower back. He knew the hand was suspiciously getting lower.

They stilled for a minute, none of the two broke their stares at each other, each of them waiting for the other to make a move. Gon is waiting to experience the wrath of Hisoka any moment while Hisoka observes Gon's posture to determine what action he'll take.

Suddenly, Hisoka laughed out loud, his shoulders quivering from the effort of containing his laughter; his forced laugh didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He lets go of the now surprised boy. "Fufu~ You don't have to be so tense Gon-kun."

Hisoka crossed his legs and lowered his elbows unto it, leaning his chin on his hand and tilted his head slightly to look Gon in the eye. Their eyes meeting once again and although Gon's face shows no resemblance of fear, his hazel colored eyes says otherwise.

Gon replied hesitantly, still unnerved by the look he's getting. Somehow, it feels wrong. "…what?" Gon said hoarsely, his voice still strained from the coughing fit earlier.

The air inside Hisoka's room suddenly got heavier.

"You know…" Hisoka started, his voice got deeper. Hisoka noted the flinch that Gon made. "I'm still mad . You," Hisoka jabbed a finger on Gon's chest as he emphasize the words then trailed up at the little boy's neck, his nail lightly biting the flesh. "Saw." Hisoka's nail made a slicing motion on boy's slender neck.

Gon's eyes widen in fear. What Hisoka is implying is clear as day to him. His brother couldn't possibly do that to him. They were brothers! And they were so close, well, in the past but not nowadays. He loved his brother whatever he may have done and he thought his brother, in his weird way, loved him too. Hisoka may be a killer but he thought he was doing it to protect Gon. Gon thought he knew all about his brother. He even risks sneaking in his brother's room to make sure he knows what his brother is up to so that he won't feel left out. Is he wrong about his brother?

Gon's eyes watered but did not fall from his eyes. It stayed there and all Hisoka wanted at that moment was to lick it. Gon started with a mumble. "Y-you wanna… kill me too?" He questioned almost sadly, his eyes going downcast as he uttered the words.

"You don't want me to?" Hisoka replied seriously, his tone still hard as the problem on his pants.

Each word that Hisoka said cuts deep in Gon's heart. Gon closed his eyes tightly, the tears rolling down his cheeks, and shook his head from side to side. "Of course I don't want you to kill me." He replied weakly.

"Dumbass."

Silence. Gon tries not to say it but he couldn't help it. Hisoka's question is so dumb. Who would wanna be killed? By the hands of their own brother no less?

That was actually the first time Hisoka heard Gon used that word and he was a little surprised. He must say it was actually cute but he doesn't need to hear that now, maybe later, but not when he's trying to scare his little Gon into submission.

Hisoka grabbed Gon's chubby cheeks in a tight hold and squeezed them painful enough to force a whimper out of Gon's puckered lips. His wrist was enwrapped by two little hands trying to break his hold on him.

Hisoka leaned his face, his breath ghosting over Gon's nose. "Brave. ~ But not very smart of you, Gon-kun~" He smirked.

They were disturbed by a sound from the doorway. Hisoka whirled around and in a matter of second; he was beside the older woman. Gon looks at the sound and saw his aunt's shocked eyes before it closes in pain. He saw Hisoka grabbed his aunt's head and without hesitation, smashed it on the frame of the door. "No!" Gon yelled weakly at his brother.

Gon stood up, panic feeling up his body as he saw blood on his aunt's forehead. He heard her whimper and tried to reach her, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare and Hisoka was just joking but his hopes were crushed the same time he felt Hisoka's arm stopping him from helping her. He stopped and looked at Hisoka; his previously red flushed faced was now pale

. An unfamiliar but undeniable anger rising up his core as he slowly spoke to Hisoka. "Stop hurting her." Gon said with determination in his voice. Hisoka's eyes widen a fraction as he looked at his baby brother.

Hisoka was delighted to see his angel of a brother who won't even get mad at anyone who hurts him had an eye full of promises of pain on whoever demands his wrath. The fight on the woods was more instinctual for Gon, he was being chased and cornered so he fights back but this is much more different, this is pure anger. Hisoka smirked inwardly. They may be different but they were always the same. Hisoka just showed it not so publicly and Gon was just discovering himself. If the boy was pushed in the right direction, Gon could be a worthy partner or opponent for him. The thought excites Hisoka much more than he expected.

The older man's aura changed and the room seems to darken but Gon was so focused that he didn't notice. Hisoka faced his brother and smirked at him, daring him to do something. He lifted Mito by her hair and Gon isn't fast enough to save his aunt from Hisoka's clutch. His mind in a state of different emotions and his blood freezing as he stood and watches his brother smash their aunt's head on the frame of the door, the same placed as before. Hisoka smashed it again two more times, still watching Gon's face contorts into a building rage, before he stopped; Mito's head still connected on the frame and he pushed harder.

Gon's rigid state stopped when he heard a scrunching noise coming from the bloody head of his aunt. Gon's form was a blur as he threw an anger-filled punch at Hisoka's cheek, the unexpected force made Hisoka let go of Mito and her unconscious body fell to the hard floor. Gon wasted no time and rained Hisoka with a variation of childish attacks. His small stature didn't stop him from reaching for Hisoka's face again.

Hisoka was now reduced to the floor, his face whipping side to side because of the boy straddling his stomach. Gon shouts his fury at his brother, many years of locked anger and frustrations were sent to his fists and delivered to Hisoka's face.

Gon was furious but Hisoka felt so giddy that he swore he would come right there and then, on the floor, with Gon straddling him and giving him blows and with blood pooling at his feet.

Hisoka just waited until he felt Gon deflates from fatigue, his little inexperienced body was not used to strenuous activity after all, so the older man just waited patiently even though he can feel the uncomfortable yet familiar wetness inside his pants.

After a long minute, the older brother caught the weak oncoming strike at his face with ease. Gon still has a look of anger but his body is certainly defying him, his grip loosened. Gon's lungs are screaming at him to take the needed air. Hisoka held the fist and slowly opened it to reveal shivering and sweaty palm. He hover it on top of his face before turning it around and kissed Gon's bloody wounded knuckles. His lips now not only coated with his own blood but also the blood from Gon's abused hand. If possible, Gon's face crumpled to a new height of furiousness as he looked down at the beaten face of his brother. Hisoka smirked behind Gon's hand and he knew Gon felt it, if the increasing murderous look in Gon's alluring hazel eyes is any indication.


End file.
